


French Kissing

by Mordhena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Awkward First Times, Castiel Doesn't Get It, First Time, Fluff, French Kissing, M/M, This is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Mordhena
Summary: This is just a bit of silliness I wrote as part of an email to my beta under_a_grey_cloud.She did not beta this. I posted it anyway so, any mistakes are courtesy of management.I guess I wrote this, because I just don't get it... when it comes to French Kissing.I hope people will enjoy it.





	

Just as things were heating up between them, Cas made a sound of dissent and pulled away looking at Dean with confusion writ large all over his face.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?" Dean frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"You pushed your tongue inside my mouth," Castiel replied. "What does that mean?" 

"What d'you mean, what does it mean? It doesn't _mean_ anything. It... It's just sexy. It's a turn on."

"A...turn on... You mean it's meant to be pleasurable?"

"Yeah. I mean. Well..." Dean looked a little flustered. "I guess?"

"Oh."

"Didn't you like it?"

Castiel hesitated. He wanted to make Dean happy. He wanted Dean to know that he wanted _this_ whatever it was that was happening between them, but he was not familiar enough with human mating rituals to know whether he should prevaricate on the issue or tell the truth. He took a breath opened his mouth to reply, but Dean was suddenly climbing off the bed, looking even more upset and flustered than ever.

"Dean..."

"Cas..."

"You go ahead..." 

"Sorry, you first..." 

They couldn't seem to stop talking over one another. Castiel fell silent. He gestured for Dean to speak. This was extremely awkward.

Dean sighed. "I've always done it," he said. "French. It's called French kissing. It... It's just what you _do._ You know?"

"I know _now_."

"Did you really hate it? I mean, we don't _have to."_

"Hate is a strong word. I don't _hate_  it." Castiel made air quotes with his fingers. "I merely didn't expect it." 

Dean rubs his face with one hand. " Okay. Okay. So that's. Okay." He pauses. "Did you _like_ it?"

"I don't know. I was too surprised by it to know."

Dean smiles slyly. "Wanna try it again?"

"Yes. I think...yes, I'd like to."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please comment. You can't know how much it means to a writer when someone takes the time to _say_ they liked the thing.


End file.
